A battery, e.g., a lithium ion secondary battery, has been used in a small-sized electronic device such as a notebook computer or a cellular phone. In addition, since the lithium ion secondary battery has high output, high capacity, and lightweight characteristics, it has started to be put into use in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles. Batteries, e.g., the lithium ion secondary battery, used for a vehicle should satisfy safety and reliability requirements under highly stressed conditions.